It's a Myth-tery
It's a Myth-tery is an episode of Specy Spooktacular IV written by 'Josh "That's No Asteroid!"'. In this episode, Cryptie ends up busting a Greek myth and Bastion encounters the 'partying' dead. Roles Starring: * Cryptie * Bastion * Pointy Featuring: * Bun * Sniffles * Adrian * Ulysses * Decay * Stubbs * Sir Gron * Raven * Fuddles * Squabbles * Brushy Appearances: * Generic Tree Zombies * Climber * Graves * Fatty * Dawn and Dusk * The Minotaur Plot Bastion was heating up an egg, which revealed to be a phoenix egg, until he hears his doorbell. He opens it and meets Cryptie. Cryptie tells him that he is going on his more perilous mystery case yet. Bastion wonders where until Cryptie shows a picture of "Mount Olympus". Bastion shakes his head, think that there is nothing mysterious in Greece. Cryptie then asks if Bastion has heard of Greek mythology. Bastion then claims that it is not real, just stories and prefers investigating cryptids. Cryptie shrugs and walks off to Bun's house. Bun was making some meatloaf until Cryptie appears at his door. Cryptie asks him if he wants to climb Mount Olympus with him. Bun agrees. Cryptie then asks Sniffles, Adrian, Fuddles and Squabbles and they all agree. That night. Bastion lounges around in his house until his doorbell rings again. This time it was Pointy. Pointy asks Bastion to choose a place where he can do his drumming/guitaring recital. Bastion checks his map and chooses a place for the recital. He says "No" to most places but agrees with the place with the city name covered with a chocolate shake stain. Pointy packs the party stuff and his musical instruments into the trunk of Bastion's SUV. He picks up an axe and throws it away. The axe hits Fatty and slices him in half. Fatty eats his intestines like they were sausages. Pointy asks Bastion about the weapons in the trunk. Bastion then tells him the weapons are there just in case any supernatural being wants a piece of them. Pointy rolls his eyes and hops on aboard. Bastion shuts the car door and they fasten their seatbelts. Bastion drives off and picks up Brushy and Raven. He sets off again, down an unknown road. They pass a misty roadsign. The mist clears up, revealing the sign to the city of Deadsville. Bastion suddenly runs over a zombie, making Brushy feel uneasy. The SUV finally reaches the recreation center. The four friends get out and begin setting up the recital/party. Meanwhile, in Crete. An airplane lands just near Mount Olympus. A sign reads "Mount Olympus: Mount Olympics is to your right". Whilst climbing, Sniffles tells the others that Mount Olympus is the legendary home of the Greek gods. Bun slaps him in annoyance. Halfway to the top, Squabbles becomes thirsty and steals Adrian's canteen. He drinks out of it and Adrian groans in dismay. The gang surprisingly sees Climber who asks if this is Scafell Pike. Cryptie finds out that Climber is on the wrong mountain. Climber realizes that she made a mistake and falls off the mountain. The gang keeps climbing and they finally reach the top of Mount Olympus. Cryptie and Adrian are surprised to see Ulysses waiting at the very top. Squabbles looks around until he spots a golden entrance. Bun denies that the mountain is the home of the gods, causing him to be struck by lightning. Fuddles sees a button on the golden entrance. She presses it and the entrance opens up with a loud rumble. Squabbles wonders where the dark tunnel leads to. Ulysses shows a picture of the Minotaur, which creeps out Squabbles. Cryptie claims the Minotaur to be a very dangerous mythological creature and that the entrance leads to the labyrinth where it patrols. Squabbles wanders around and sees a scorpion, which stings him in the foot. He backs away and bumps into the gang and Ulysses to the entrance and they all tumble into the dark and gloomy labyrinth. Meanwhile, inside the Deadsville recreation center, Bastion and the gang have finished setting up, but Bastion remains diligent for any paranormal activity. Brushy and Raven watch as Pointy does his drumming and guitaring. Brushy cheers and applauses after Pointy hits the final beat. At a graveyard, Graves was seen smoothing the soil until a zombie crawls out and eats his flesh. Brushy and Raven hang out with Pointy until Bastion hears some footsteps. The two girls and Pointy hear the footsteps too. The door eventually busts open and some zombies walk into the hall. Brushy screams and runs away. Bastion arms himself with a machete. Pointy wonders why there is zombies in the rec center. Pointy gives Bastion the map and wipes off the chocolate shake stain to reveal "Deadsville". Raven was too busy listening to her mp3 player to notice the situation. Pointy runs around in circles until finding a Twister mat. He lays the mat on the floor and asks the zombies to play a game of Twister. The zombies agree and play against each other. All goes well until Pointy calls out one zombie for putting his foot on the wrong color (right foot on red instead of yellow). Bastion asks about the game of Life until he knows the zombies are already dead. Outside, Dawn and Dusk walk until they are eaten by the zombies. Meanwhile, in the labyrinth. Cryptie turns on a flashlight and investigates the Greek hieroglyphics on the walls. The gang navigates the labyrinth, with Fuddles accompanied by Sniffles, Cryptie with Adrian, Ulysses by himself and Bun with Squabbles, who is worried that the Minotaur might find him and kill him. They all meet in the center. Bun smells a scent of bull. The gang looks behind them and comes face-to-face with the deadly Minotaur. Fuddles, Bun and Squabbles all scream. Squabbles stammers until Bun corrects him. Cryptie believes he has found the Minotaur and takes a picture of it. However, the camera flash enrages the Minotaur. Sniffles gasps before he is clubbed to death by it. The gang disperses throughout the labyrinth, getting lost in the process. The Minotaur chases them around the maze. The bull-like creature catches up with Ulysses, who is caught taking its treasure. It growls in anger and rams him against the wall until he is splattered. Squabbles runs as fast as he can until he reaches a dead end. The Minotaur soon grabs him. Squabbles begs not to be killed until the beast rips him in half. Bun sees Squabbles' corpse thrown by the Minotaur and runs again. Bun meets Cryptie, Fuddles and Adrian at the far corner of the labyrinth. Adrian notices a sleeping skeleton and dusts it. It wakes up and it is actually SIr Gron. Fuddles tells him that the dreaded Minotaur is after them. Sir Gron shows them a sacred prophecy on the labyrinth's history. Cryptie is fascinated by this. Back in Deadsville, Pointy and Bastion are still dealing with the zombies. Raven plugs a stereo into some loudspeakers and plays her favorite rock song. The zombies hear the gothic music and begin dancing to it, losing several limbs in the process. Pointy saw this is an opportunity to find shelter. He goes into a storage room, where meets Decay. Stubbs is in the crowd, partying with the rest of the walking undead. Some zombies eat brains out of a party bowl and some play "Pin the tail on the Living". When the music abruptly stops, Raven sees that the tape has been damaged. The zombies break into attack mode again. Brushy steps away until some zombies eat her up. Stubbs escapes via a window and gets run over by another vehicle. Pointy and Decay burst out of the storeroom, armed with weapons. Bastion brings out his shotgun and shoots some zombies in the head. Pointy slashes some with cutlasses and stabs them with his beak and Decay attacks them with her severed limbs. Raven sees the zombie massacre and brings out her switchblade. She aims for a zombie but accidentally cuts a curtain. She bangs her head on the beam and says "Stupid" repeatedly. She stops and successfully kills some zombies. After all the zombies in the hall are dead, Pointy, Decay, Bastion and Raven flee back into Bastion's SUV and drive away from the zombie gatherings. But some zombies pile up on the SUV and Pointy groans in terror. Back in the labyrinth, Sir Gron tells the remaining members of Cryptie's gang how to stop the Minotaur. Fuddles and Bun don't understand what Sir Gron is saying, but Cryptie translates it and he says they need the Cursed Idol. Cryptie looks in his pockets and takes out the idol. Adrian is then squashed under a stone slab. Just as the Minotaur charges towards them, Cryptie hastily throws the Idol at it. The Minotaur gazes at the idol and soon turns into stone. Cryptie then grabs the idol and escapes the labyrinth with Bun and Fuddles. They soon flew back to their home country. At Deadsville, Bastion tries his hardest to get the car out of the zombie hoard. Pointy encourages him to keep going, while a hand reaches for Raven. Raven closes the car window, chopping the hand off. Bastion finally manages to escape and ride back home. The zombies are left with nothing to do, but one zombie suggests a game of soccer (in a normal language). Back in Tree Town, Cryptie and Bastion reunite with their gang members. They both show each other the souvenirs they got in Crete and Deadsville. Pointy is glad that the horror is over until a severed arm beats him up and slaps him around. Pointy pulls it off and sighs in relief. The episode ends with the arm punching Pointy. Deaths * Fatty is sliced in half with an axe. * Graves was eaten by the zombies * Dawn and Dusk were eaten by the zombies * Sniffles was clubbed by the Minotaur * Ulysses was splattered after the Minotaur rammed against a wall. * Squabbles was torn in half by the Minotaur * Brushy was eaten by the zombies * Some zombies were killed by Bastion, Pointy, Decay and Raven * Adrian is squashed under a fallen stone slab * The Minotaur was turned into stone (debatable) Injuries: * Squabbles was stung by a scorpion * Pointy was beaten up by a severed zombie arm. Trivia * Mount Olympics (mentioned in a sign) is a reference to the Olympic Games, which originated in Greece. * The Greek hieroglyphics on the labyrinth walls are basically letters of the Greek alphabet, used mostly in mathematics. * The title is written in Greek font on a labyrinth wall before it burns away. If you look closely, the bottom hieroglyphics seem to spell REDRUM. * The Cursed Idol turning the Minotaur into stone is a reference to the legend of Medusa, who was known to turn people and animals into stone with a single stare. * Pointy commands the zombies to play a game of Twister, which is a popular party game in real life. * Climber references Scafell Pike, the highest mountain in England. * The ending where a severed arm attacks Pointy is the same as the ending of the canon episode Remains to be Seen. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween